Lip Sync (2014)
Directed by Stephen Elliot, 7 girls who played the daughters of Triton go on a driving adventure to the Beach for sand and fun to get away from acting. Premieres August 8, 2014 Characters *Sabrina Phillips/Ariel (Emma Stone) - plays Ariel of the play, her singing voice is Jodi Benson while she is lip-syncing, she plans the trip to Kentucky to get away from playing, while her co-stars tag along, on the road she finds love in Gayden, in the end, stops lip-syncing, and be her self! *Joyce Kunyar /Aquata (Anna Kendrick) - plays Aquata of the play, her singing voice is Caroline Vasicek while she is lip-syncing, she tags along with her co-stars for the trip, in the end, goes to Alaska! *Olivia Breckonridge/Andrina (Mia Wasikowska) - plays Andrina of the play, her singing voice is Kimmy Robertson while she is lip-syncing, she tags along with her co-stars for the trip, in the end, gets a job at Wallgreens! *Fiona Rich/Arista (Amanda Seyfried) - plays Arista of the play, her singing voice is Kimmy Robertson while she is lip-syncing, she tags along with her co-stars for the trip, she even paid the money for real Mermaid tails to match their characters, while getting hair styles similar to them, so they can swim in the ocean in Hawaii, in the end, attends a school of Ballett *Paulina Duncan/Attina (Emmey Rossum) - plays Attina of the play, her singing voice is Caroline Vasicek while she is lip-syncing, she tags along with her co-stars for the trip, in the end, joins Joyce! *Amara Duran/Adella (Demi Lovato) - plays Adella of the play, her singing voice is Kimmy Robertson while she is lip-syncing, she tags along with her co-stars for the trip, in the end, attends to her relatives in Quebec! *Genie Reef/Alana (Anna Popplewell) - plays Alana of the play, her singing voice is Kimmy Robertson while she is lip-syncing, she tags along with her co-stars for the trip, in the end, joins a masqurade party! *Gayden Creed (Andrew Garfield) - Sabrina's "Prince Eric" and love interest, in the end, goes out with her to pizza hutt! *Jonathan Jonas (Christopher Eccleston) - the primary antagonist and the director of the play of "The Little Mermaid" to make a full version of "The Daughters of Triton", his goal is to ???, in the end, fired from set and arrest for fraud! just before the first song started! *Stephen Huston (Hugo Weaving) - Jonathan's boss to direct the play of "The Little Mermaid" to only make a full version of "The Daughters of Triton", he hated the way "The Daughters of Triton" was played that Ariel was looking at human stuff, and had plans for it, in the end, understands his job, and decided that some films are best the way they are! *Lynette Huston (Judi Dench) - Stephen's wife, who is also Jonathan's boss, in the end, She gives Sabrina tips to do real singing. *Captain Wade Chanticleer (William Sadler) - the secondary antagonist, who is called by Stephen to hunt the 7 actresses and return to the show, in the end, was fired and exposed Jonathan as the one who orchastrated the whole shindig. *Seymour Willis (Tomer Sisley) - the tertiary antagonist, who sees the girls as intruders to their land, as he starts to follow and target them, he has the same tone as Pablo Chacon from We're the Millers, in the end, He was arrested as a Stalker. *T.M. Neil (Hollywood Yates) - the quarternary antagonist, and a hired hitman of Captain Chanticleer, to find the girls while he relaxes as he is exhausted from hunting them, in the end, was suspended, and sentanced to doing janiter duty for threatening the girls. *Tupence Kunyar (Rachel Weisz) - Joyce's mother who loves her to pursue her dream of hula dancing in Hawaii, while she's dancing with her, in the end, She is seen making an announcement of the party. *Kiki (Tao Okamoto) - a hula waitress who Joyce befriends as they both hula dance together to show the audience, in the end, She is seen in a photo as employee of the month. *Jules Cranston (Adam Canto) - Olivia's love interest, who she met in Mexico, he sees her as beautiful, in the end, He is seen sleeping in bed with Olivia. *Maurice Troy (Channing Tatum) - Paulina's love interest, who was surfing in Hawaii, when witnessing the girls swimming in Mermaid costumes, in the end, Is offered a chance in the next film. *Wilhelm Duran (Stanley Tucci) - works with his 2 associates Mertyl and Leslie on mythology, only to suddenly work with Genie on biography about fish, in the end, He later is seen in a documentary about aquatic life. *Mertyl Andre (Sophia Myles) - Wilhelm's assistant, who meets Genie dressed like Alana from The Little Mermaid, and starts a mother-daughter bond with her, in the end, She is later exposed as a file thief and was arrested in the credits. *Leslie Gould (Kevin Hart) - Wilhelm's 2nd assistant who meets Genie, in the end, he too was arrested for stealing files and tricking Wilhelm. *Eurich Armond (Zac Efron) - Amara's love interest, whom she sings with on stage, in the end, asks Amara out to a Drive in. *Judith (Izabela Vidovic) - a 10-year old orphan girl who lost her parents from a car crash, and had sudden dreams of becoming a mermaid, she starts a sister bond with Fiona, who gives her a pink mermaid tail and pink strapless seashell bra, with a tiara, in the end, is adopted by the Hustons. Plot ??? Trivia *This is the full version of "The Daughters of Triton": **Oh, we are the daughters of Triton Great father who loves us and named us well: Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana And then there is the youngest in her musical debut A seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell She's our sister Ariel Category:Focus Features films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Drama